Persona: The Phoenix Awakens
by Senna Strife
Summary: After transferring to the infamous Shujin Academy and meeting Makoto Nijima, Senna begins to feel something stir deep inside her. That night she also has a strange dream. Could it be possible that the Phantom Thieves might have another wild card Persona user in their team? This is an original story within the Persona 5 timeline following an original character.
1. Chapter 1

_The lights and sounds of the subway station in Shibuya would be overwhelming to any who had never experienced transportation like that of in Japan. Especially at times like these when men and women were mysteriously falling victim to what the media was referring to as "mental shutdowns". Yet, it seems like things might be looking up due to the arrival of the "Phantom Thieves of Heart" who punish criminals and help those who are victims of this cruel, unforgiving society. The "Phantom Thieves" quickly became the new talk of the town, but with as many supporters as they may have, there are those who condemn their actions. So far, not only were they able to expose the lewd teacher Suguru Kamoshida and the fraudulent artist Ichiryusai Madarame, but they also took down the mafia boss, Junya Kaneshiro. However, the Phantom Thieves have been quiet for some time now, and the public is anxiously awaiting their next target._

"Breathe, Senna. Everything's gonna turn out fine. So what if you're in a new school…in a new city…in a new country…," I thought calmly as my relaxed demeanor quickly shifted to anxiety. I put my head down and giggled to myself as I realized how silly I must look to everyone around me as I gave myself a pep talk; and yet, the subway stations were packed with people, just like cargo being rushed onto a train in order to be hastily transported to the next destination. It was almost pitiful, in a way. All of these people go about their daily routines day-after-day like mindless zombies. I wonder if they ever even stop to think about why they do the things, they do. I wonder…

 ** _Aoyama-Itchome. This is Aoyama-Itchome._**

The sudden robotic voice from the announcement system startled me and pulled me out of my thoughts. I oftentimes find myself getting lost in my own mind, especially without something to distract me. Today is different though. Today, I can't afford to let myself get lost in thoughts since it is my first day in a new school. As of today, I am a proud second year of Shujin Academy! I am definitely excited, but also nervous. This is the school where the rumored "Phantom Thieves" originated. Despite their routes in Japan, the "Phantom Thieves" were slowly garnering attention in the West, too. More specifically in the Japanese communities. That reminds me, I need to make sure I stay in contact with all my old friends. My parents may have been transferred to Japan for work, but I promised I would still keep in touch with everyone back home.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking around and following a pair of chatty girls in similar uniforms, I finally found myself at the steps of Shujin Academy. I took in a deep breath as I looked up at my new school for at least the next year. I may be starting at an awkward time of the year, but it was a unique circumstance, and given my exceptional grades in America, the school welcomed me with open arms. Perhaps they felt they needed a good student due to all of the controversy surrounding the school, but that's not my problem. I just hope I fit in.

* * *

"Class, this is your new student. She comes all the way from America, so please don't be too rough on her," introduced a tired-looking teacher with messy, short brunette hair. Her name is Ms. Kawakami. She nodded over at me to introduce myself to the class so I stepped forward and told everyone, "Hi! I'm Senna Kasai! I'm looking forward to being in class with you all."

The students greeted me with nothing but silence and skeptical stares, so I awkwardly proceeded to the only seat available in the back, left-hand corner of the room. As I quickly sauntered over, I could hear quiet whispers from my classmates. I could hear them say things like, "I heard her parents are in some shady business," and "I bet she's one of those mega rich, bitchy girls who think everything is about them." It was uncomfortable to say the least, but I never paid much attention to negative rumors. I'm sure once everyone gets to know me, they'll see I'm different from what they think.

* * *

As the day droned on, I couldn't help but lose some focus and start looking at the other students in my class. Most of the them looked like generic, average, everyday students, but there were a few that stood out to me. One boy that caught my eye sat on the opposite side of the room. He has dark blue-ish, black hair and is quite fidgety. He was constantly on his phone, and it seemed as if he was checking something every five minutes. Another boy that stood out had frizzy, dark hair. He was more quiet and reserved, and for some reason, the teachers always called him. He usually had the right answers, and I think some kids said he was a criminal, but I don't believe that. Finally, the girl who sat in front of me was the most unique. There was no way she was full Japanese. Her figure was more filled out, similar to that of American girls, and her hair was blonde, full-textured, and wavy. She was one of the most gorgeous girls I had ever seen. She seemed to be struggling to pay attention, but in English class, she was at ease. I assumed that was her best subject. Strangely enough, the blonde girl and frizzy hair would occasionally look at their phones simultaneously, so I figured they must be friends. They must be in some sort of group chat.

* * *

After lunch, a few more hours passed by before the final school bell rang. I took my time to put my books and such away, while the other students began to relax and socialize with one another. I was about to put my last textbook in my backpack so I could study later but then I heard a voice say my name in an inquisitive tone of voice. "Umm, Kasai-san?"

I looked up to see a poised, mature student standing above me. She was a little taller than myself, had shoulder length brunette hair, and piercing red eyes. Her voice was authoritative yet soft at the same time. She seemed to be someone of importance, but judging from her uniform, I could tell that she was also a student.

"That would be me," I answered enthusiastically. I stood up and smiled at her as I asked, "How do you know my name?"

The girl smiled as she brushed some hair away from the front of her face. "My apologies. That was slightly off-putting, wasn't it? My name is Makoto Nijima. I'm a third year here at Shujin, as well as the student council president. Principal Kobayakawa and Ms. Kawakami requested that I take you on a tour of Shujin since there wasn't time for one before class today."

I shook my head at her and laughed lightly. "Oh, no worries! It's nice to meet you Nijima-senpai! I wasn't told about a tour, but that sounds like it would be great! This school is a lot bigger than my old one."

"No need for honorifics. You can just call me Makoto. I feel that others connect with me better when they use my first name. In any case, let us proceed with the tour."

Makoto took me through most of the school, including the practice building. Students with questions and concerns consistently interrupted us, which, in turn, lengthened the time it took to see everything. But, all I could really think about was how smart and diligent she must be to have the student council presidency. Makoto-san, although a bit stiff and robotic, seemed very nice and exuded an aura of confidence you don't see from most girls her age. She was definitely someone I wanted to be like.

"And this where our tour…"

 _ **Ring! Ring!**  
_

As our tour was about to end, Makoto was interrupted by her phone's notifications blowing up. I wondered who could be texting her so vigorously.

She apologized as she quickly muted it and hurried the end of our meeting. "Well, Kasai-san, this is the end of the tour. If you ever have any questions, get lost, or just need someone to talk to, you can usually find me in the library or in front of the student council room."

Makoto began to turn around to go back into the school building and check her messages as she concluded our tour. Before she could get too far away I thanked her for everything. "Oh, Makoto-san, thanks for showing me around. And call me Senna!"

Makoto quickly turned around and nodded at me in acknowledgement before going back through the school entrance. I don't know what it was but spending time with Makoto seemed to touch something deep inside of me. It was strange, yet familiar all at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long day of school, I took the train straight back home since there was not much of anything for me to do. Much like New York, Shibuya was quite a lively city, bustling with people at all times. Had I been more familiar with the area, I might've explored a little and maybe even shopped some, but I didn't want to get lost; therefore, I simply went straight home to my parents' apartment in the city.

I took the elevator up to the second to last floor, walked to our apartment, and used my key to the open the door. It was very quiet, so I just yelled out to my parents that I was home and began to walk towards the kitchen. As usual, there was no response. Due to my parents' nature of work, they are very rarely home at the same time as me. Sometimes I even go days without seeing them. My mother and father are co-founders of Kasai Industries, which is a type of firearms/weapons producing company for military forces. My mother handles most of the business side of things, while my father typically oversees production and aids in researchers investigating new technology to keep the weaponry up to date. While I love my parents and they do their best to raise me right, there just isn't much time for them to spend with me anymore. Once they believed I had reached an age where I could be self-sufficient, I started seeing them less and less, so basically, I live on my own. If it weren't for my friends back home, I probably would've gone crazy by now. Speaking of, I should probably send Raine a message since she probably isn't awake. Raine has been my best friend since kindergarten, and she was the one who usually spent the most time with me so I wouldn't be so lonely. When I had to leave New York, Raine and her parents came with us to the airport to see us off. We were both ugly crying messes, but we promised each other we'd keep in touch.

* * *

I got a snack from the kitchen, plopped myself down on the couch in the living room, and turned on my computer. I quickly sent Raine an email discussing how similar things in Japan were to New York but also how they're different. I told her about Shibuya, my school, my teachers, and even Makoto. I told her how intelligent Makoto must be if she's an honor student and the student council president, as well as how confident she was. As I was writing the email, it became evident of how much I looked up to Makoto already.

"Makoto…" I thought to myself out-loud. After I had first met her, it felt as if she had touched something deep within me. It was an odd sensation, but in the same instance, it was so familiar. Speaking with Makoto inspired me to be the best student and person I could be. Also, I felt like I could maybe just connect with her, despite her more stiff demeanor.

* * *

Once I finished studying and homework, I relaxed a little by brewing some coffee and turning on our TV. I took one sip of the cup, and while it did the job, it was nothing like a good brewed cup from a café that actually _knows_ coffee.

"Note to self," I said aloud as I take another long sip, "find a good café to get actual coffee from. Not this instant crap…"

Hours went by and still neither of my parents were home. Honestly, most of the time, I didn't even want to watch TV or do anything. I just find ways to distract myself from the fact that I'm almost always alone. While the independence is nice and makes me happy that my parents trust me enough, I still wish that I'd get to see them come home and we'd have family dinners like other people.

I shook off the thought of my parents as quickly as it had come and decided that it was time to go to bed. I was more tired than I thought I was so I turned off the television and made my way to my bedroom. When I turned on the light to my bedroom, to my surprise, there was a handwritten on the bed. I picked it up, and as I read the words, a small smile crept across my face.

 _Senna,_

 _I know that we're not around often, but never forgot that you're father and I care for you so much. Business had been very hectic lately and has forced your father and I dedicate many overtime hours to make sure it doesn't fail. One day, if anything were to happen, these responsibilities will fall to you, and you will inherit the company. However, if your diligence in school is any indication, your father and I have the utmost faith in you. Always remember, everything we do, we do for you. We just want you to have the best life you could have._

 _We love you, Senna._

 _-Mom and Dad_

I wiped a small tear that had escaped my eye, and the smile that was on my face quickly dissipated the further on I read the note. For whatever reason, there was an ominous feel to the letter. It made me uneasy in my stomach, but then again, I could just be overreacting. In any case, it was still a nice gesture because even though I'd never admit it, sometimes I feel like my parents are burdened by me and spend so much time at work because they don't want to deal with me. As unsettling as it is, it's comforting at the same time to know that my parents still care for me.

I put the letter on my nightstand before taking a shower and then making my way into bed. For a while, I stared up at the ceiling and couldn't sleep. The only thing on my mind was that one line my parents wrote in the letter,

"' _One day, if anything were to happen, these responsibilities will fall to you, and you will inherit the company…'_ What do they mean by that? I hope my parents are ok. Actually, let me quickly text them and tell them I got the letter before I fall asleep," I thought to myself as I reached for my phone. I unlocked it and before tapping the icon to go into my messages, my phone had an interesting app downloaded. It was a red app with a weird eyeball icon. Sometimes I fall asleep with my phone unlocked so maybe I rolled over and managed to download it by accident. In any case, I deleted it before I messaged my parents.

I sent the text, and suddenly, a rush of fatigue hit me. My eyelids starting getting heavier before I finally fell into a deep sleep.

 _The pyre inside of you has yet to be lit. You are bound by the chains of reality that you have accepted in your mind. This truly is an unjust game; a game that has already been commenced. Your odds of winning are almost none. However, it is not too late for you to participate. There are others who need your help to triumph over certain defeat. If my voice is reaching you, then there is yet still a possibility open to you. The key to victory lies with the flames of your heart that you must awaken to. Trust in the bonds you forge with the others around you, and victory may still be attainable._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Beep, beep, beep!_**

"Ugh…I don't want to wake up yet," I groaned as I rolled over in my bed to turn off my alarm.

I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times to focus my vision before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom. I splashed some cold water on my face to wake myself up and then proceeded to brush my teeth. As I stood there in the bathroom, all I could think about was that peculiar dream I had last night. It was all dark when suddenly a small, beautiful blue butterfly fluttered into view. As it flew by, I heard the softest female voice speak to me, but it didn't feel like an ordinary dream. The voice sounded like it was coming straight from the butterfly. It was like one of those dreams where you feel like you're halfway between being awake and asleep.

* * *

After I finished in the bathroom, I quickly changed into my uniform, grabbed my bag, and rushed to the train station. It was only my second day at Shujin, and I didn't want to be late. To my surprise, quite a few students took the Shibuya station to school. As I was waiting for the train to arrive, I noticed that Makoto was also at the station, but she wasn't alone. There was a loud, blonde boy accompanying her, and they were both taking to that frizzy haired boy from my class. I quickly waked over to say hi to them. Given that I'm new here and the Shujin students seem kind of brutal with the rumors, it was nice to see a familiar face. Moreover, this could be a good opportunity to become friends with someone in my class.

"Hey, Makoto-san," I said happily as I approached her. "Looks like we take the same line to get to Shujin, huh." I flashed her a friendly smile when she turned around and smiled back at me. She brushed a piece of hair out of face before replying, "It seems so. Have you gotten a chance to explore the city, yet Senna-kun?"

I shook my head to say no. "I didn't want to get lost so I just went straight home yesterday. But maybe after the school week is over, I'll explore a little. My parents are rarely ever home, so curfew or whatever isn't a problem for me." After that there was a bit of an awkward silence. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"I'm sure you'll have time, Senna-kun. Have you ever met Ryuji and Akira?" Makoto asked me as she motioned towards the two boys with her.

"No! I haven't met them. I'm Senna Kasai! I just moved here from New York. I'm a second year at Shujin." I smiled at them as I introduced myself. They seemed nice enough, so hopefully they'll like me.

"What's up! I'm Ryuji Sakamoto. I'm a second year too," said the blonde boy. Ryuji then proceeded to put his arm around the frizzy haired boy, which startled him slightly. "And this guy right here is Akira. He's kinda quiet so don't expect much outta him."

Akira smiled slightly and just nodded his head in agreement. He was quiet, but he seemed nice enough. Maybe he's one of those people who opens up the more you get to know him.

In any case, after we introduced ourselves the train pulled up so we all boarded together. Unfortunately, there were too many people so none of us was able to get a seat. Thankfully, the train ride from Shibuya to Aoyama-Itchome isn't too long.

* * *

We all walked together from the train station to school making small talk along the way. It felt nice having people to talk to, since I hadn't really made any friends yet.

"Ugh, that shitty ass train ride always messes up my back," said Ryuji as he tried to stretch a little. "Being cramped up like that is not good for your bones y'know? Anyways, I gotta get to class, not that it matters anyway." Ryuji seemed to be less than enthusiastic about class. He must not do well in school.

Akira just laughed silently at Ryuji's comment while Makoto shook her head disapprovingly. "If anything, Ryuji, I ask that you please try to raise your grades…at least a little," said Makoto. Akira nodded in agreement with her. Ryuji just sighed before replying, "Whatever, man. See you all later. Oh, and nice to meet you Senna."

After Ryuji left, we all followed shortly after. Akira and I walked together to class. I was able to talk with him a little but like Ryuji said, he's fairly quiet. Normally, silence between two people would be awkward but walking with Akira wasn't that way at all. It was actually kind of comforting. Akira may be quiet, but he's someone I could see people opening up to easily. He exuded a calm, confident aura, and you could tell from his eyes that he had suffered through something. There was also passion in his eyes. He had a look that made you want to act out against anyone or anything that's ever held you back. It was inspiring just like talking with Makoto was.

* * *

Akira and I ended up walking in to class together. Naturally, our chatty classmates began to whisper and undoubtedly spread rumors about us possibly being a couple. I rolled my eyes and just walked to my seat. As I sat down, I made eye contact with the blonde girl who sits in front of me, and she flashed me a kind smile. When I sat down and started to settle in, she turned around and introduced herself to me. "Hi Kasai-kun, I'm Ann Takamaki, but you can just call me Ann. You're new here right?"

For a split-second, I was awe struck by Ann's beauty. I thought Ann was stunning before, but now having her face-to-face with me let me see how flawless she really is. Her hair was so voluminous, her skin was soft and clean, and her face was so friendly. I stammered over my words as I snapped myself out of my daze to reply to her. "H-hi Ann. You can just call me Senna, and yeah. I-I'm new here from America."

I nervously smiled and averted my gaze from Ann's so I could hide my blushing. I let my long, dark hair flow to the front of my face to mask my embarrassment further.

"America? No way! I'm part American, too! I transferred to Shujin this year after travelling around the world so I know how hard it can be to get adjusted to a new place and new people. Especially when sometimes people can be so malicious," said Ann. Suddenly her demeanor went from jovial and friendly to sullen and even a bit sad. I looked up at her and put my hand on her shoulder. I could tell that maybe she had been through a tough time transitioning, but just as quickly as she had seemed down, she was back to her cheerful self. "I just want to tell you that if you need a friend, I'm here! And I see you already met Akira-kun, too. This guy knows the struggle of being new too. Isn't that right?" Ann said as she pointed her questioned toward the frizzy-haired boy.

Akira turned around to join our conversation. I looked over at him and noticed something out of place. He looked as if he was hiding something his desk and when I looked closer, there was a cat in there! My eyes widened in shock, but I figured there HAD to be a good reason for it so I just brushed it off.

"I fit in perfectly," said Akira in response to Ann with a sarcastic tone to his voice. Once the words escaped his mouth, you could see the mischievous grin cross his face as he put his hand up to the glasses he was wearing. Ann simply brushed the comment off and turned her attention back towards me. "He's quiet, but he can be a real joker when he wants to be." They both exchanged a glance and giggled. That comment seemed like it might have been some sort of inside joke.

"But, anyways, like I said, we should totally hang out some time," expressed Ann.

I nodded in agreement and was about to respond until the front door to the classroom opened, and Ms. Kawakami walked in. Everyone immediately found their way to their seats and became very silent. "OK class, today the lesson plan is gonna be different. We'll be going over last week's material so absolutely no slacking off! I mean it! No slacking off!"

"I've never heard a teacher emphasize slacking off like that before," I thought to myself. I guess if we're going over old material, I should probably pay attention anyway. It never hurt anyone to get some extra review.

* * *

Once again, hours went by and then the final bell rang. As I was putting my stuff away, I noticed that Ann was already on her way out the door. Before she got too far, I stopped her and asked if she knew any good coffee places around the area. I explained how back home my friends and I would usually bond over coffee at different local shops and that I was dying for a good cup. She thought about it for a second and explained how I could order coffee from the diner in Shibuya but if I wanted the real deal to take the train to Yongen Jaya and look for a small café called Leblanc. She said Akira works there and that the owner is a little rough around the edges but still a really nice guy. She offered to go with me after school, but I turned her down.

"Ok, well, let's exchange contact info then! I'm usually in the Underground Mall in Shibuya after school, so if you're ever bored or just wanna hang out send me a message!"

I smiled brightly as I looked down at Ann's name in my phone. "Thanks so much Ann-chan! I'll definitely have to check out Leblanc sometime!"

With that, we walked out of class together and went to the train station. We both got off at Shibuya, and Ann proceeded to the mall while I went home again. As I walked back, I couldn't help but regret not hanging out with my new friend, but oh well. There's always next time.

·

When I got home, it was the same as usual. My parents were nowhere to be found, so I went through my usual routine: get a snack, turn on my computer, email my friends back home, and study. The only problem with today was it was mostly a review day, so I decided to watch TV instead of study. The first channel was the news so I decided to tune in for a bit. It was mostly boring so I just listened to it in the background as I checked my social media on my laptop.

 ** _Onto other news, the international hacktivist group, Medjed, has released a statement to the Phantom Thieves._**

"WHAT?" I exclaimed loudly as I immediately began to turn the volume up on my television. "Medjed is one of the biggest groups of hackers in the world. But why would they want to target the Phantom Thieves? It's not like Medjed has done anything significant enough recently that the Phantom Thieves would be taking attention away from them. This is insane."

 ** _…These are the details of the message that are posted on the Medjed website: "To the Phantom Thieves causing an uproar in Japan: do not speak of your false justice. We do not need the spread of such falsehood. We are the true executors of justice. However, we are magnanimous. We will give you an opportunity to repent your ways. If you agree to a change of heart, we will accept you as our own. If you reject our offer, the hammer of justice will find you. We are Medjed. We are unseen. We will eliminate evil."_**

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Hammer of justice? That's the best they got?" The threat from Medjed was honestly comical in its attempt to call out the Phantom Thieves. I mean, we're talking about a group of justice seekers who can change people's ways of being for the better versus some geeks with computers.

After that news report, I decided to do a little bit of tidying around the house before calling it a night. I smiled to myself thinking about that dull warning to the Phantom Thieves. Was this hacker group serious? I hope the Phantom Thieves make an example out of whoever's behind this.

* * *

As I thought about it more, the sleepier I began to feel. Suddenly, my eyelids began to get heavier and heavier just like the previous night, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

"Gah!"

Just as quickly as I had fallen asleep, my eyes had opened again, but this time I wasn't in my room. I could feel a heavy weight pulling me down, and as I sat up, I noticed that my hands and feet were bound in chains. I looked around nervously as I noticed that everything around me resembled a prison cell. "Wake up, wake up, wake up," I thought to myself frantically. This had to be a bad dream.

* * *

I stood up from my solid sleeping structure and walked towards the bars in front of me when out of nowhere, two small, platinum blonde girls appeared. They each had an eye patch that contrasted the other. They were obviously twins, but one looked at me menacingly while the other seemed to pity me.

"Well, look who decided to finally wake up, Inmate!" The more aggressive looking girl said as she watched me walk closer.

"Ah yes. Our new prisoner has finally joined us," said the other twin with a much gentler tone to her voice.

Then, I looked up and noticed an elderly man sitting at a desk with an almost evil look to him. His eyes were bulging and veiny, his ears were pointed almost like an elf's, his nose was long and pointed at the end, and he was almost nearly completely bald. As I put my hands on the bars of my prison cell, the man extended a hand in my direction, and with a deep, polite voice greeted me, "Phoenix, welcome to my Velvet Room."

I pulled vigorously at the door keeping me behind bars. This wasn't real. It couldn't be…could it?

"Looks like we have two inmates now. Oh, this is going to be interesting," said the crueler looking twin.

"The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream," said the other young girl.

"Stop resisting! Our Master wishes to speak with you," exclaimed the malicious one as she banged her baton against my cell. I immediately stopped trying to get through the door. There was no way it was opening anyway, and I had nowhere else to go. I figured I might as well listen to what these people have to say until I wake up from this dream.

"Welcome. It pleases me to meet with you today," said the old man. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those bound by a 'contract' may enter. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well. I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well."

I shook my head as my thoughts started racing wildly. What does he mean it involves my life? Isn't this just a dream?

"This is quite the surprise however." Igor looked around with an almost amused look on his face. "The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. I didn't think that a prison would be your reflection as well. Just as he, you truly are a prisoner of 'fate'."

Finally, I was able to make words emerge from my mouth. I gripped the bars tightly as I asked desperately, "What are you talking about?"

"Closer than you can anticipate, ruin awaits you. The end to everything will fall upon the masses, yet there is still a means to oppose such a fate. You must be 'rehabilitated'. Rehabilitated towards freedom. That is the only means to avoid ruin. Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortions of the world?"

I couldn't even think straight. Everything this man was saying sounded like something straight out of a fantasy. It was all too absurd for me to believe. "What does this all even mean," I asked.

"I take your failure to decline as a statement of acceptance. I shall observe your path to rehabilitation."

As he spoke, the two twins turned towards me in unison.

"Excuse me, as I did not introduce you to the others who inhabit this room. To your right; Caroline. To your left; Justine. They serve as the wardens who shall also aid in overlooking your rehabilitation."

Then each girl spoke, one after the other. "You better do as we say, Inmate. Or else the fate of the world will be doomed," said one of them.

"As your wardens, our duty is to protect the inmates. You may also think of us as your collaborators. That is, if you remain obedient," expressed the other twin.

They both turned around again to face Igor as he explained that their roles would be revealed another time. "Now then, it seems the night is waning…It is almost time. You may take your time to come to understand this place, but know that your deadline is swiftly approaching. We will meet again…eventually."

And with that said, a loud bell began to ring and I immediately shot up in my bed. I was breathing heavily as I looked around and noticed my alarm had went off. I rubbed my eyes and held my head in my hands as I noticed that I had a splitting headache.

"What an odd dream…but was it really a dream," I thought to myself. There was no way it was real, but I felt like all of that was really happening to me. It was the same feeling I had when I dreamt of the butterfly. Regardless, I couldn't let these dreams keep me from being late to school. So, I quickly dressed myself and continued on with my day.


	4. Chapter 4

The Medjed threat against the Phantom Thieves was all anyone was talking about on my way to school. The news announcements on the train station, the morning commuters, and even my fellow Shujin students were all talking about it. Honestly speaking, the threat seemed somewhat odd and out of left field. I doubted if it was even real.

As I walked to the front school gate, I overheard a conversation between two students from another class. I had seen them around but I didn't know their names. Honestly, most of the students at Shujin looked very similar to one another.

"Did you hear about that Medjed threat to the Phantom Thieves last night?"

"Yeah, I did! Didn't they post something on their official website calling them out?"

"Basically, but do you think it's actually real?"

"Who knows. Maybe it's all a set-up to get the Phantom Thieves worldwide recognition."

"Huh, I never even thought of that!"

"Worldwide recognition? I didn't think about that either," I thought to myself. What if this really was a ploy just to increase the fame of the Phantom Thieves? No, that couldn't be. The Phantom Thieves I know are about justice for those who can't fend for themselves. There's no way they'd stage a stunt for popularity…would they?

* * *

When I got to my classroom, I realized that I had been so consumed in thought that my body moved on autopilot to my destination. I quickly snapped out of it as I walked to my seat and greeted Ann and Akira with a smile. They acknowledged me with a smile and nod back, but the both of them looked like they were on edge. They had this look that seemed like they were carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders. I wondered what could be weighing so heavily on their minds.

"OK class, get your stuff ready. The bell's about to ring, and I'd like to get this lecture over with early. There isn't much material at the moment, so please pay attention," said Ms. Kawakami as she walked in the door. Speaking of people who had the weight of the world on their shoulders, Ms. Kawakami always seemed so tired and like she doesn't get enough sleep at night. In any case, I got my stuff prepared and after the first bell rang, I braced myself for another long, tediously boring day.

By the time final period came around, the day couldn't have gone any slower. Instead of paying attention I was wondering what I should do after school…

"Kasai-san, are you even listening over there?!"

I immediately turned my attention back towards the teacher. I hadn't even realized that I was dazing out the window for half the class. I wasn't paying attention at all, so I had no idea what the lecture was even about.

"Every word, sir," I responded back to the teacher with a confident nod. Anyone could tell that I was lying though. I just prayed he didn't ask me to answer a question.

"Every word, huh? So you wouldn't mind answering a question right now then," said the teacher with a menacing look on his face.

I nervously gave a smile as I nodded again as I responded, "Y-yeah, I can answer a question." I averted my gaze from the teacher's as I anxiously waited for him to hit me with something I probably had no idea what the answer was.

"What is the reasoning behind individuals seeing the world differently?"

Oh, this was an easy one. I breathed a sigh of relief as I opened my mouth to answer and replied confidently, "Well, no two people are alike so the brain takes visual information and creates an image that corresponds to the individual's cognition. That's why we all see the world a little differently."

As impressed as the teacher was, I could also see how frustrated he was with my ability to answer the question. As I gave my answer, all eyes on the classroom were on me to see if I would mess up, but as soon as the teacher confirmed I was right, everyone was shocked. They all whispered things like, "maybe she's not a complete rich airhead," and "woah, do you think she actually knew that?" I smiled proudly as I went back to daydreaming. I decided that today after school maybe I would ask Takamaki-chan to take me to Leblanc if she wasn't too busy, or maybe I'll go on my own. I eventually have to learn how to navigate on my own.

 ** _Riiiiiiiiing!_**

Finally! The last bell rang, and I immediately began to put stuff away. When I was done, I leaned forward and was about to ask Ann if she'd like to hang out today, but she seemed to be in a discussion with Akira. I noticed that periodically throughout the day the two were checking their phones simultaneously so they're group chat I believed they were in must be talking about something important. Without meaning to eavesdrop, I heard Ann mention something about "meeting at the hideout as soon as possible" and I also heard the faint sound of meowing which must have been Akira's smuggled cat. I had to stifle a laugh when I heard Ann mention a hideout because it sounded akin to a child playing a game, but I deduced that maybe she would be too busy so I was flying solo again.

* * *

I immediately rushed back home and changed from my uniform into my casual clothes. Even though summer was about to be ending, it was still pretty warm outside so I put on one of my flowery sundresses and a pair of classic black Chuck Taylor's. I stood and looked in the mirror at myself as a small smile crept across my lips. As the child of wealthy parents, most people would think my wardrobe would be adorned with designer clothes and such, but this dress was actually handmade by my best friend, Raine. Surprisingly, Raine really had a keen sense for what would maximize my features and all of her clothes were more gorgeous than most expensive garments I could buy, in my eyes at least. So I packed a small bag that could hold my belongings and pulled up the train schedules on my phone. I missed the first train to Yongen, but luckily for me there was one coming in the next 15 minutes. I made my way to the station, and the train pulled up just in time.

When I boarded, I managed to grab a seat amongst the large mass of people. I situated myself in my seat and got comfortable as I pulled out a magazine from my bag. I found it all on its lonesome amongst the magazine ad racks in the subway station. Something about it had just stuck out to me so I grabbed it. Conveniently, it was a magazine about places to visit in Yongen-Jaya, and as I flipped through the pages, I found an article about Leblanc Coffee and Curry. The article raved about the masterful coffee perfectly paired with curry that the owner crafts himself.

 ** _Yongen-Jaya. This is Yongen-Jaya._**

The sound from the speakers of the train station averted my attention from my magazine. I tucked it away and made my way off the train. The station in Yongen seemed smaller than the one in Shibuya so it was easier to navigate. I simply waked up one flight of stairs and found myself walking down a small street. Along the way, I passed a couple restaurants and even a second-hand shop but no Leblanc. To my luck, there was an officer nearby so I asked him where I could find the café. He pointed me in the right direction and I thanked him as I made haste to my destination.

Once I turned on the right street, there was no denying that I was close. The rich aroma of fresh brewed coffee emanated all down the block, and I couldn't be any happier. I proceeded to walk following the smell and as I got closer, I could hear voices coming from the café. The odd thing was that when I reached the coffee shop, I could hear voices but the sign read that it was "closed". I stood there for a second contemplating whether I should walk in when I heard the patrons inside talking with a sense of urgency. I could hear the voices talking about the Phantom Thieves and something called Alibaba, whatever that was. I could also hear the TV playing in the background, so I figured that the shop had to be open.

* * *

Before I could put my hand on the knob, the door opened and I was suddenly standing face to face with that boy I had met before, Ryuji. He exclaimed in shock as he took a step back from me.

"What the hell! Didn't you see the closed sign on the door," he said with a somewhat harsh tone.

"Ryuji! Don't be so rude! I honestly wonder what's wrong with you sometimes…" said a contempt familiar female voice. If I didn't know any better, I would say that it sounded like Ann-chan's voice.

I opened the door and noticed that all my friends from Shujin were here as well as one boy that I hadn't met yet. I walking in and smoothed my clothes before I saying, "I saw the sign but I heard so much noise from the outside that I thought maybe it was open…plus I was about to just walk in before Sakamoto-kun opened the door for me."

I laughed at the incident that just took place as Ryuji just scratched the back of his head embarrassed. Ann-chan shook her head at him disappointingly, and then Makoto stepped in.

"It's nice to see you hear. Did you come to enjoy Boss's delicious coffee as well, Senna," asked Makoto in that diplomatic tone of voice of hers.

"Ah, yes, the Boss's coffee is something to experience," said the one boy I didn't know. He had a certain mysterious air about him, and he was quite good looking too.

"Boss," I questioned with a quizzical tone of voice. "Is that the name of the man who owns this place?"

Everyone nodded in unison, and then the mystery boy stood and approached me.

"Forgive my insolence as I have so rudely failed to introduce myself. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa, pleased to make your acquaintance, Kasai-kun."

I could feel the faint heat invading my cheeks as I began to blush lightly before responding, "Nice to meet you, too, Kitagawa-kun. I'm assuming Makoto or Ann-chan have told you about me, and that's how you know my name."

"Yes, Takamaki-chan has mentioned you to me prior to this, and I am honored to meet you."

Yusuke was very proper and well mannered. Watching as he interacted with me, it made me wonder how he could be friends with someone as loud and vulgar as Ryuji.

"Well, Boss actually left shop early today so that we could use it, but since you're here I'm sure Akira wouldn't mind making you some coffee, Senna-chan. He works here so he can make a pretty good cup…but not as good as Boss" said Ann with a hint of a mocking tone to her voice.

I looked over at Akira who was sitting in one of the booths beside Makoto. He simply smiled and nodded after Ann spoke so I took that as yes to him making coffee. So I stepped forward and sat at the bar facing everyone and nodded in return. "I would love that, if you don't mind Kurusu-kun. But I don't want to impose if the shop is closed."

Akira then proceeded to get behind the bar and start making the coffee. As he brewed the beans, the smell emanating from them was heavenly and my mouth began to water slightly. After he served me the coffee, he looked me in the eyes and said, "It's no problem," all with a smile on his face. When I took the first sip, the richness and culmination of flavor were amazing. It was different from most other coffee I had in New York, but was also more delicious. This coffee was made with care and time, as opposed to the rushed, mass produced coffee to serve a plethora of people that you often get back home.

* * *

As I drank my coffee, we all socialized and engaged in conversation. I stayed quiet for the most part since it was quite entertaining to watch all these different personalities interact with each other. However, the pleasant time we were sharing together was abruptly interrupted by the television in the background.

 ** _Breaking News: This just in, the culprit behind the mental shutdown cases seems to have struck again. About an hour ago, another train conductor seemingly became unresponsive as he recklessly drove a train headed toward the Shibuya station too fast and off the rails. While luckily many escaped with just injured, there were quite a few fatalities. Among these fatalities were high ranking government officials, officers in the police force, and most notably Mr. and Mrs. Kasai of Kasai Industries the weapons company. Their one and only daughter, Senna Kasai, survive them. We extend our deepest apologies to all of those affected by this incident._**

As the news read off the victims, my heart immediately sank down into my stomach. I could feel everyone's gaze on me as I closed my eyes to fight back my tears. The only thing I thought to myself was that none of this real, and when I got home my parents might be there waiting for me. I felt like I was going to be sick. I wanted to run away and hide in a hole where no one could find me. But, with this accident, there was no way I could even take the train home. So I buried my head in my hand and began to sob silently as everyone surrounded me and tried to extend their condolences, but no one could take this pain away from me. None of their constant apologies could fill this emptiness I felt growing inside, and the worst part was, I wasn't even surprised. For some reason, after I read that note, I had a sneaking suspicion something like this would happen. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

"I'm so sorry, Senna-chan. I can't even imagine how this must feel for you," said Ann with sadness in her voice.

I wiped my tears and quickly pulled myself together. I couldn't allow myself to break down completely in front of these people I didn't even know that well. "It's ok, Ann-chan," I said with an empty tone, "I'll be ok. I promise."

Makoto sighed as she reassuringly placed her hand on my shoulder. "If you need anything at all, we're all here for you. Remember that," said Makoto. As she spoke, I looked into her eyes and it seemed as if she herself was almost about to break into tears. As I looked around the room and saw everyone trying to empathize with me, I couldn't help but smile a little through my tears. How it that this group of people who barely knew me could be so invested in how I feel?

"The trains undoubtedly will be very delayed, if not closed all together. We should devise a plan on how each of us will be getting home," said Yusuke. He was right…if the train derailed there was a good possibility of the other lines cancelling transportation.

"Well, actually, I had already arranged for Sis to pick me up since she's taking a short break before working overnight, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking all of us. The only thing is not all of us fit…" said Makoto.

"Considering that I have stayed here before, I'll let Kasai-san take my place. I'm sure Akira doesn't mind," said Yusuke thoughtfully.

However, while they were talking, I took the liberty of looking up the train schedules, and there was no mention of cancelling transportation. I shook my head as I looked at everyone and said, "Actually, the trains are delayed but still running, so if it's ok with you Akira-kun, I'd like to stay here for a bit longer."

Akira didn't mind that I stayed a little longer, and so everyone left with Makoto's sister. They were all so nice to me, but I couldn't understand why.

* * *

As I sat at the bar, Akira made me another cup of coffee and sat with me in silence. Finally, he looked over at me and asked if I was ok. I looked down at the drink in front of me as I felt a tear begin to escape my eye.

"I'll be ok…it just hurts, you know? My parents aren't around much at home. Heck, I haven't seen them around the past three days. They're always so busy at work, and we're never home at the same time. They'll occasionally leave me notes or send me messages to remind me that they love me, but it's different when it's not face to face. A message or an email has no emotion attached to it. It can't fill me with warmth or show me it loves me. I didn't even get to say goodbye…"

I closed my eyes and fought back the stream of tears that I could feel was ready to overflow. I was getting more upset, too, because I was subjecting Akira to listen to me when I'm sure he didn't really care. Yet, sitting here with him and opening up felt very natural and easy. I was telling things to this boy whom I barely knew for a few days things that I'd normally keep to myself. Perhaps it was because it had been so long since a person was willing to listen to me.

"…And now I'll go back home to an empty house. I didn't mind before because there was always this hope that my parents might be waiting for me, but now that's gone. Now every time I go home will just be a reminder that I'm all alone now in a city that I'm unfamiliar with. This is honestly unbelievable. And I'm sorry that I'm making you sit here and listen to me."

"You're not making me," replied Akira. He was a very compassionate, kind person, and as he responded to me, his cat jumped up on to the counter and nuzzled its head on me. Between Akira's words and he cats actions, I couldn't stop the smile from creeping across my face. I was finally able to wipe my tears and begin to ready my belongings to leave.

When I stood up, Akira offered to walk me to the train station, which I politely declined. As much as I complained about being alone, I needed time to sort out my thoughts. Plus, he had already listened to me enough. And so, I said goodbye, petted the cat one time, and left for the train station to be on my way home.


End file.
